onepiecefandomcom_th-20200215-history
แม่แบบ:Portrait Gallery/doc
Description This template is used to make portrait galleries. ;Dependencies This template uses File:NoPicAvailable.png, as well as several subtemplates. Syntax The template works is to be called as follows: The "portrait code" is peculiar. It consists of three parts, separated by backslashes ("\"). For example, is a portrait code. * The first part is the text that is to be showed below the portrait. * The second part is the name of the portrait picture (without link brackets or "File:"). It is optional: if it is not present, it is taken to be "XXX Portrait.png", with "XXX" being the text in the third part. Also, there is a special "NOPIC" value: it uses File:NoPicAvailable.png. * The third part is the name of the page the portrait and text link to. It is optional: if it is not present, it is taken to be the same as the text (excluding parentheses). Also, there is a special "NOLINK" value, for cases when the portrait should not link to any page. The title and colorscheme are self-explanatory. The template parameter should be given the name of the template page (warning: does not work!); if present, it allows the gallery to feature template links on the left of the title. Examples The following code gives the following result: An example with many differents cases, with comments: An example with only one portrait: Advanced Use Colors It is not always possible to use a colorscheme; to use custom colors, there are parameters textcolor and backcolor. Galleries with Sections Sometimes, one needs to make sections in a portrait gallery. This can be done by joining several galleries together, thanks to the multi parameter. * Use multi=header to start a gallery. * Use multi=section to make a section. * Use multi=footer to end the gallery. The section parameter is a shortcut: section=XXX is the same as multi=section|title=XXX. Here is an example of gallery with sections: Galleries used as Sections in Other Galleries Sometimes, galleries are used as sections in bigger galleries (such as in Template:Marine Members Gallery). To allow for a gallery to be included in another, one needs to add the following little code snippet: included= }. It must be added as a parameter. The following example is the code for Template:Macro Pirates Gallery: } |title=Macro Pirates |cs=MacroPiratesColors |Macro |Gyaro |Tansui }} Now we can include this template as a section in another gallery, using parameter included=yes: In order to do the same for galleries that already have several sections, add the snippet in both the header and footer. Here is a simple example: } |multi=header |title=A Gallery with Sections, which Can Be Included Too |cs=FishmenColors }} } |multi=footer }} Putting this in "Template:Foobar Gallery", for example, we can include it in another gallery, exactly as a single-section template, by using . Number of Columns The default layout uses 5 columns. It is also possible to use 2, 3, or 4 if needed, thanks to the cols parameter, which must be added to every section. Note that if there are less than 5 portraits in a gallery, leaving the default works anyway. Limitations Each section is limited to 100 portraits. The number of columns is 2, 3, 4, or 5, with 5 the default.